vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lillian Salvatore
(as a human) |episode count = * 3 |actor= * Annie Wersching |first=* Let Her Go |eye color = * Blue|hair color = * Dark Brown/Black|last = * I Could Never Love Like That|significant kills = * 3,000+ Unknown People |height = * 5'7"}} Lillian "Lily" Salvatore is the mother of Stefan and Damon Salvatore and the widow of the late Giuseppe Salvatore. She has been mentioned by both Damon and Giuseppe and also Stefan later on, but next to nothing is known about her. She supposedly died at some point in 1858. It has been suggested that she was a lot kinder than her husband, Giuseppe. In the books that are based on the history of the television series, she is a Frenchwoman. She was turned in 1858 and she faked her death. When Lily was very sick with consumption, she was sent away by Giuseppe. An unknown nurse (who was assumed to have been a vampire) had fed her vampire blood while she was held in the TB ward. Lily did end up dying of consumption, triggering her transformation into a vampire. Realizing that she was a vampire and a creature of the night, Lily then faked her death and abandoned her family, feeling like she had posed a significant threat to her family as a vampire. When she fled to Europe, she has fallen off the wagon and became a Ripper vampire, a vampire that slaughters their victims for blood in the most gruesome ways. Lily, as a Ripper, tore through an entire city and left trails of dead corpses and drained them of their blood (much like her youngest son Stefan did in 1917 as the Ripper of Monterrey). She moved on from city to city, killing many people and gaining a high body count, until eventually, she was encountered by the Gemini Coven in Manhattan, New York. As a punishment for her crimes as a Ripper for killing so many people, they trapped her in a prison world on October 31, 1903 and she has been stuck there for over a century. In early 2013, Lily is finally freed from her prison world by Damon, Elena, and Bonnie. She made her first modern day appearance in Season 6's Let Her Go. Lily is a member of the Salvatore Family. Early Life In 1903, Lily helped a man named Enzo who was dying from consumption and who refused to let him on the boat because of his condition. She helped the man up and offered him a ride with her on the boat. Lily and her companions at some point boarded the boat. After Enzo wakes up, Lily explains to him why she is immune to consumption and that she has already had the disease and died from it. Later, in her cabin, she compels a doctor to give her his honest oppinion of Enzos condition. After that Lily considers whether or not to turn Enzo into a vampire, she is seen cutting her hand with a scalpel and catching her blood in a glass and giving it to Enzo to drink, also revealing that Enzo must of been about to die since vampire blood normally leaves the system in about a day. Lily and her companions, killed everyone on board and drained them. At some point she spares a man and compels him to enter Enzo's cabin and offer himself to him as a blood bag. At this point, Lily was no where to be seen so this implies that the Gemini Coven had ambushed them on the docks and imprisoned them in a prison world, where she remained there for over a century. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= Mrs. Salvatore was mentioned in passing by her husband, Giuseppe, during a flashback in Blood Brothers. Stefan visited his father after he woke up in transition, and planned on dying instead of becoming a vampire. His father was horrified, and told Stefan that he was thankful that Stefan and Damon's mother didn't live long enough to see her sons become demons. |-|Season Five= In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Damon took Stefan to the Salvatore crypt for Remembrance Day to try to jog Stefan's memory, and revealed that their mother had died of tuberculosis, which was then referred to as consumption. |-|Season Six= Stefan mentions his mother to Caroline in Prayer For the Dying when he finds her planning Liz's memorial. He tells her of how his mother became ill, and how Stefan would arrange her favorite flowers as an excuse to not have to see his dying mother. Damon tells Liz in Stay that he puts flowers annually on her grave on the date of her death assuming his humanity is switched on. He also explained that when she died he bailed out on giving the eulogy when he didn't attend the funeral. Liz then asks him to do it for her funeral which he agrees to. In Let Her Go, Kai's magic-induced sickness (as a result of the Merge with his brother Luke) causes the prison worlds constructed by the Gemini Coven to start collapsing and intertwining. As a result, Bonnie Bennett (imprisoned in a world meant for Kai during the 1994 eclipse) enters another prison world set in 1903 and built by channeling the power of an aurora. As she is escaping the two intertwining worlds using the power of both the eclipse and the Aurora, Lily approaches her and asks her who she is just as the spell is completed and she is allowed to escape. After reuniting with Damon, Bonnie shows him a recording she had unknowingly been doing and which caught Lily's face on camera. Damon is shocked to recognize his mother. In The Downward Spiral, it is revealed by Kai that Lily faked her death after turning into a vampire. She migrated to Europe where she went of the wagon and became a ripper much like her youngest son, Stefan. She had an estimated body count of 3,000. The Gemini Coven sought to take immediate action and trapped her on a ship bound for Manhattan. She has been stuck in a prison world since 1903. In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, with the help of Damon, Elena, Bonnie, and Kai, she comes back to Mystic Falls. In I Could Never Love Like That, Personality She is a beautiful and strong woman and described as "articulate and caustic", Lily has a reputation for protecting the ones she loves at any cost, though it’s unclear as to who (or what) those loved ones are. Powers and Abilities Lily possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses Lily has the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Relationships Giuseppe Salvatore At some point before the 1840's, she met and married a man named Giuseppe who had two sons with him, Damon and Stefan. However, Lily actually despised her husband. The reason as to why Lily grew to despise Giuseppe is unknown. Upon learning that Giuseppe was killed by her son Stefan, she found it very amusing and actually told Damon that it was good for Stefan to do what he did to his father. Damon Salvatore Damon is Lillian's first child and her oldest son with Giuseppe. Not much is known about Lily's relationship, background and history with the elder Salvatore but by the looks of their interactions in the episode of A Bird in a Gilded Cage where Damon is reunited with his mother for the first time in over a century, it seems as though Damon may have many deep rooted issues with Lillian. Much of the issues that Damon may have with Lillian could possibly have stemmed all the way back to his childhood. Lily and Damon's relationship might possibly be slightly strained as their interactions with each other so far have proven to be withdrawn, distant and somewhat cold in nature. Although, Damon could possibly be displaying cold behavior towards his mother because of the fact that she had abandoned her family and didn't say a word to them about her becoming a vampire. There are even moments where Damon comes off as downright hostile towards his mother and he obviously bears some degree of hostility and a bit of a grudge against her for abandoning her family. It is also very evident that in terms of looks and physical appearance, Damon takes after his mother, as there is a very strong physical resemblance between the two. Damon also seems to have gotten his mother's wit and sense of sarcasm. Interestingly enough, Damon also had a rather strained and difficult relationship with his father Giuseppe and the two didn't get along at all, the complete opposite of Stefan, who did have a rather close relationship with Giuseppe. Going by even more recent interaction between the two, it is clear that Damon has abandonment issues with his mother and that their relationship is very distant in nature. Stefan Salvatore Stefan is Lillian's second child and her youngest son with Giuseppe. Not much is known about Lillian's relationship, background and history with the younger Salvatore, as they have not interacted together in the current times yet. However, according to Damon himself, Stefan was a "mama's boy", implying that Lillian and Stefan did share a very close bond and relationship during Stefan's childhood and also indicating that Stefan was possibly Lillian's favourite. Damon had even said that Stefan basically worshipped her and everything about her. Stefan has even referred to his mother as an "angel" simply because the last memory that he had of her was what Stefan assumed to be Lillian in angel form telling him that everything was going to be okay, despite the fact that she had "died" and was no longer with him and Damon. Personality and temperament wise, Stefan seems to have taken after Lillian. Lillian and Stefan seem to be quite a bit alike in terms of their personality, as both Lillian and Stefan were kind, gentle humans who had become more immoral and out of control when they were both turned into vampires. Lillian and Stefan both share the trait of being a Ripper vampire, a vampire that cannot control their hunger and their blood lust and kills their victims in the most gruesome and brutal ways. Because of their past sins and crimes as Ripper's, both Lillian and Stefan harbour a lot of torment and guilt. Although the two have not interacted yet, Damon and Elena assume that Lillian coming back from the "dead" will help Stefan to regain his humanity and will prove to be an emotional trigger for him, mostly because Stefan was very fond of Lillian. It turns out that Lillian is Stefan's emotional trigger, as seeing her and bringing him down memory lane brought Stefan's humanity back. Unlike Damon, Stefan was very happy and relieved to see his mother again after over a century, indicating that Stefan most likely had a closer relationship with Lillian than Damon did. Appearances Season 1 *''Blood Brothers'' (mentioned) Season 5 *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' (mentioned) Season 6 * ''Prayer For the Dying'''' '' (mentioned) * Stay (mentioned) * Let Her Go (first modern day appearance in the series) * The Downward Spiral (mentioned) * A Bird in a Gilded Cage * I Could Never Love Like That * Because https://instagram.com/p/zoIP-IGRIU/ *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' * I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime * I'm Thinking Of You All The While http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/File:6x22.jpg Gallery 6X15-81-Lily.png 6X15-83-Lily.png 6X15-102-Lily.png 6X17-56-Lily.jpg 6X17-58-Lily.jpg 6X17-60-ElenaDamonLily.jpg 6X17-72-LilyElenaDamon.jpg 6X17-74-Lily.jpg 6X17-76-Lily.jpg 6X17-83-Lily.jpg 6X17-84-Lily.jpg 6X17-98-Lily.jpg 6X17-99-LilyDamon.jpg 6X17-113-Lily.jpg 6X17-115-Lily.jpg 6X17-116-DamonLily.jpg 6X18-8-Lily.png 6X18-10-Lily.png 6X18-19-Lily.png 6X18-21-Lily.png 6X18-22-LilyElenaDamon.png 6X18-25-Lily.png 6X18-26-LilyEnzo.png 6X18-33-Lily.png 6X18-34-LilyDamon.png 6X18-37-Lily.png 6X18-49-Lily.png 6X18-50-LilyEnzo.png 6X18-52-Lily.png 6X18-66-LilyEnzo.png 6X18-67-Lily.png 6X18-68-LilyDanon.png 6X18-70-Lily.png 6X18-71-LilyDamon.png 6X18-72-LilyDamon.png 6X18-81-Lily.png 6X18-82-LilyDamon.png 6X18-90-LilyDamon.png 6X18-92-Lily.png 6X18-93-DamonLily.png 6X18-96-DamonLily.png 6X18-103-LilyStefan.png 6X18-105-LilyDamon.png 6X18-106-LilyStefan.png 6X18-107-LilyStefan.png 6X18-129-Lily.png Trivia * In the books, she played a crucial and important role in the relationship between the Salvatore brothers. Her death caused Damon to hate Stefan, as he blamed Stefan for her untimely and unexpected death. After Stefan was born, their mother became ill and never recovered. She died a few years later when Damon was a small child and when Stefan was a toddler. There's also the fact that Damon did have a close relationship with his mother (being the first child) and that when Stefan was born, their mother and their father started to pay more attention to Stefan, with Stefan being the newest addition to the family and also being the youngest child who needed constant care and attention. Because of this, Damon ended up getting jealous of Stefan, feeling like Stefan robbed Damon of the attention and affections of their mother after he was born. Unlike Damon, however, Stefan has little to no memory of his mother as she died when Stefan was only a couple of years old. *Damon and Stefan's mother in the novels (her name is unknown) was said to have possessed a personality and temperament similar to Stefan: kind, compassionate, caring, nurturing, but very vulnerable and physically fragile. She was said to have been the opposite of Giuseppe in personality (according to the books, Damon seems to have inherited Giuseppe's personality and temperament, especially his hot headedness and his quick and short temper). *It is revealed by Stefan Salvatore in Prayer For the Dying that his and Damon's mother was sent away by Giuseppe when she became severely ill with consumption. * Damon places flowers on her grave annually, this explains why he was in Mystic Falls in 2009. ** This places her death around May, taking into account that Damon first met Elena on May 23rd. * Damon volunteered to write his mother's eulogy but never even went to the funeral. *She is not actually dead, it was presumed she was dead but in fact she is stuck in 1903, in a alternate prison world to Malachai's. *She has pictures of her sons from 1864, as Damon is in his Confederate Army uniform. * According to Julie Plec, she may be evil. * According to Kai, she is a Ripper. Like her youngest son Stefan, she became addicted to blood and she had killed over 3,000 people after she was turned into a vampire. It is apparent that Stefan took after his mother after being turned. **Unlike her son, although killing more people than him, she did not earn a title such as 'the Ripper of Monterey'. * Going by physical appearance, Lily's oldest son Damon takes after her as there is a strong physical resemblance between the two. Elena even comments that Damon has Lily's eyes. ** Stefan, on the other hand, does not physically resemble either of his parents in Giuseppe or Lily, as Stefan is a doppelgänger or shadow self of Silas, who is an ancient and the oldest known ancestor (going back to 1st century B.C.) of the Salvatore family. Therefore, Stefan is physically identical to Silas in every way. It could be safe to say that physical appearance wise, Stefan took after Giuseppe's side, since the doppelgängers are presumably from the Salvatore side of the family. * Personality and temperament wise, it could be assumed that Stefan took after Lily, considering that after both were turned into vampires, they went from being kind and gentle humans to vampires who became blood addicts that did not know how to control their blood lust. Both Lily and Stefan became Rippers who ended up killing innocent humans in the most brutal and gruesome ways. It could be assumed that before Lily was turned, she had a kind and gentle personality similar to her youngest son, although vampirism brought out the bad and immoral side of her. * Lily reveals that she despised Giuseppe and actually told Damon that it was good for Stefan to do what he did to his father. ** It is currently unknown as to why Lily despised Giuseppe. ** It's possible that Lillian despised Giuseppe because she disliked his personality and the fact that he was a harsh, stern man who had a terrible temper. It could also be because Giuseppe had abandoned her by sending her away from her family when she had become deathly ill. * Lily has a group of vampires that accompanied her and they were the ones that helped her keep her Ripper tendencies at ease. They also were sent to the Prison World with her and they are now mummified corpses. She claims they are her family as well. * While in the prison world, Lillian has claimed that she lives on two drops of blood a day to survive and so she won't desiccate. * Lily revealed to Damon that the day of her funeral, she had visited Stefan to say goodbye (hence, why Stefan thought he saw his mother in angel form). She said that she had just wanted to see her boys one last time before she went away for good. But as she was saying goodbye to Stefan while he was asleep, she almost lost control of her blood lust and was tempted to feed from Stefan. This was the major reason why Lily said that she left in the first place, so that she could spare her sons the possible danger of her being in their lives as a dangerous vampire. * Lillian is presumed to have been born some time between 1810 and 1820. Her exact age is unknown. * It is assumed that Lillian is American and was born in the United States (like her portrayer, Annie Wersching was), although it has not been confirmed. * Lillian is assumed to be of French-American descent, as Stefan's Diaries seems to suggest (although "Stefan's Diaries" is not considered to be canon in terms of the show). * Lillian is Stefan's emotional trigger, as it was seeing her that caused Stefan to turn his humanity switch back on. References See also Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Salvatore Family Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents